To have that moment back
by Eyes over Eden
Summary: We have whatched Greg grow, and he will grow even more. (Introduction of a new character, don't worry she doesn't last very long)


Same old I don't own anything to do with C.S.I bla bla bla

This is my first fanfic ever so be gentle.

The C.S.I's where still trying to get adjusted to the change in their schedules. Catharine the head of swing shift with Sara, Nick and Warrick. Grissom the head of night shift with Greg and Alaina. Alaina was getting used to working with Greg, she had only had to work with him three or four times a day because she was only part time but because of the changes now she was spending entire shifts with him and she was full time. It was odd to see him grow up so quickly. They all had to grow up. Their lives where changing. They knew that they weren't always going to be working together. But still it was sad and hard to move on. Somewhere cooping better with it than others. Sara was having an especially hard time of it. She was still trying to sort out her feeling for Grissom. She couldn't tell weather this separation was doing more harm than good. Oppositely looking a Nick you wouldn't even know anything had changed. Despite everything the days still rolled on.

Alaina walked into work and passed Nick on her way in. Nick smiled at her uncomfortably; she smiled back with an equaled uneasiness. Before the separation she thought that she was falling in love with Nick. Nick too found him self-falling for Alaina. They had become very comfortable with each other. They knew much more about each other than any one would have guessed. Now it was if they had broken up but still had to live in the same house. Alaina couldn't believe how awkward it had become between them. She had practically started to avoid Nick. She turned into Grissom's office where she found Greg already waiting. They would be working together on their new case. They grabbed their gear and headed out to the crime scene. It was in the bad part of town. The scene was roped off. It was an alley. The usual crowd had already gathered around. Grissom looked at them. "Their entertainment for the night." He said to Alaina and Greg as they went under the tape. They approached the bodies that lay on the ground. It was two young children, ages five and eight. "Oh God." Alaina heard Greg say under his breath. She looked at him through the corner of her eyes. It was refreshing to feel emotion coming from one of her co-workers. It was nice to know she wasn't the only one who still was affected by the victims. They reached the children. David the corner was already there. "Judging by their injuries, I would say that they fell, cause of death blunt force trauma." The three C.S.Is looked up. Sure enough eight stories up there was an open window, a curtain flowing in the wind. Suddenly they heard screeching of tiers and gunshots rang out. Everyone started running out of the way, and jumping behind cars and dumpsters. Alaina went to duck in an open door way when she noticed Greg paralyzed with fear. "Greg!" She yelled, as she saw the car turning and yet another machine gun being fired off out of the S.U.V's window. Alaina grabbed Greg's shoulder that was furthest from her, to pull him out of the way. But a bullet hit her in the right shoulder and she fell onto Greg. Greg caught her and quickly carried her to the doorway. Holding her with one arm, he moved the hair from her face. "Alaina." He said softly. "Ya." Alaina moaned. Greg noticed her breathing becoming stifled. He heard something in her chest. Alaina gasped for air, Greg looked back at her face as blood started to run out of her mouth. Greg's ears began to pick up what was happening around him. He heard people shouting and crying. He heard Grissom calling his and Alaina's name. "Grissom!" Greg called back. He moved out of the doorway with Alaina now in both of his hands. Grissom saw them. "I need paramedics over here!" he screamed. Alaina's eyes where starting to close. Grissom reached them. "Put her down." Grissom ordered. "She went to pull me out of the way" He stuttered. "It's my fault."

"It is not your fault." Grissom said. "You need to calm down and help her now." Grissom gingerly wiped the blood from Alaina lips. "The bullet must have punctured her lungs." Grissom said as paramedics rushed over to them. They pulled out their gear. "No breath sounds." One said to the other. "I am losing her pulse." The other answered. They began compressions.

"Can't you do that in the ambulance?" Greg asked. Sounding frantic. He was leaning over he starting to get in their way. She was turning so pale. "We have to stabilize her." One yelled back. Grissom took a hold of Greg's arm and pulled him slightly away. "Alright." One of the paramedics said. "I am calling it… Time of death." "What?" Greg said. "You can't just give up like that, she still has a chance… Grissom do something." Greg turned to Grissom. He stood stalk still staring down at Alaina. Another C.S.I dead. He couldn't move. Reality faded out. It was silent all he could see was Alaina. She looked beautiful. Her long blond hair, fell on the ground, shoulders and neck. Her perfect completion, long eyelashes. He could imagine her deep vibrant blue eyes. He read lips where that much more red with the stream of blood coming out of the corning of her mouth. He saw a hand coming over her face moving some of her hair away. It was Greg. It started to rain. Everyone started running in all directions trying to preserve the evidence they new the drill. Everyone was running but Grissom and Greg. They stood in the rain looking down at Alaina. The rain started to wash the blood way from her face and from around her body. It was if she was being washed of all of her sins. She was being baptized, to be clean of this reality. Grissom and Greg just stood in the rain getting wet.


End file.
